


Weakness

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There's some happy in the beginning but that's it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Can you do wanda maximoff x starkdaughter!reader wherein they've been hiding their relationship for the past two years but ended because tony disapproves on their relationship? i miss ur writing about wanda + angst i just had to huhu





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> no one @ me for doing another angst this was requested LMAO!! but ya friends have an MCU/Wanda fic to hold you steady for a bit while I suffer through my MCU break - I didn't expect to write this rn (I'm saving all the MCU reqs) but this came out and since it was requested, I'm posting it! enjoy ily like always!  
> hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

Even though you didn't take on the Stark name, everyone knew that he was your father. At first, Tony, along with everyone else, was positively shocked. Pepper, on the other hand, was positively livid - 

How did Tony Stark - resident genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, have a grown child?

Before he became Iron Man, before SHIELD fell, before the series of events that would lead to the creation of the Avengers, Tony Stark cleaned up his act and made things right with Pepper, and things were positively unreal.

And they had you.*

*Though technically that was all in another universe where Thanos had wiped out the Avengers and the rest of SHIELD, leaving you without a family. Eventually, you took on the Iron Man suit and upgraded it even further, and with the help of a team of New Avengers, you were able to defeat the Titan, though the force of the stones destroying had brought you to a reality where none of your family had died.

Strange was quick to verify that the other reality was a possibility, and they all gradually accepted that you were telling the truth.

After proving your technological prowess, your knack for stupid jokes, and revealing private details about the team (and a few DNA tests), everyone could no longer deny that you really were Tony Stark's child.

"So (Y/N), how did you know to look for us here?" Steve was the first one from the team to address you directly, "You said we were completely wiped out in your reality."

"When I saw the Compound, I knew all of you had to be here", your eyes were trained on Tony and Pepper, though he refused to look at you, "that bastard, he took out everything that would remind the world of the Avengers. So I knew there had to be a chance that at least, in this world, all of you were still alive - I had to hope."

You tore your eyes away and turned away from everyone so you could wipe the tears streaming down your face. Even though they were all standing before you, you couldn't get rid of the thoughts of the decimated buildings, the dust, and the other battered mementos you found of them after the first battle with Thanos.

Even though you had known them for your whole life, the Avengers knew nothing about you in this reality and were unsure what to do.

Tony was the first one to move from his position on the couch, pulling you into a tight hug and rubbing your back, "look, kid, I know what it's like to see everyone you care about die and then seeing them all okay the next second. And there might be a weird adjustment period, but we're here."

"Is this calling for a bear pile?" You heard Thor speak excitedly over your quiet sobs, with Peter quickly correcting him that the correct term is a dog pile.

"So Pete, what you're saying is that Thor is right, and is definitely calling for a dog pile?" You assumed Clint was grinning and tried to pull yourself away from your father so you could escape the pile, but his grip tightened.

When you looked up, Tony locked his eyes on you and had a sly grin on his face, "if I have to go down, you're going down too. We're family, right? We go down together."

Unable to tear yourself away from his tight grip, within a few seconds, you were at the bottom of a pile of superheroes, suffering under the weight of their bodies and costumes.

As much as you hated being stuck under all of them, you couldn't deny that you were also glad to be there, finally reunited with your family, all in one piece.

But some relationships are meant to be more, like you and Wanda. She was quick to be your friend, happy to have another person close to her age that knew things about the world she never even thought could be real while she was with Hydra. And soon enough, best friends become lovers.

No matter how many dates you went on with her or no matter how long you spent with her, you never got tired of Wanda's company. 

Or her laugh, or smile, or the way she crinkles her nose after you tell her a stupid pun or the way she makes you feel like you could take on the world (or your father when he's being a grump).

When you walked into the lab, you made your way around experimental technology and abandoned projects to see what had gotten your dad so worked up that he wasn't responding to anyone's messages, finding him in the furthest (and somehow dimmest) part of the usually bright lab.

"Heya old man, what's with the long face? Did Fury catch you hiding snacks at SHIELD again?" You gave him a small smile when he finally stopped tinkering with the tech in his hands, but his expression didn't change from the grim look he had.

"(Y/N), is it true?" His voice was uncharacteristically quiet like he was afraid to hear your answer.

You began to worry and rack your brain about what Tony could be talking about, but nothing came to mind, "What do you mean? What's true? You gotta be more specific?"

"The rumors, are the rumors true?" 

"There's always rumors about us pops, you gotta be more specific, come on." You put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "you know us, the media thinks we're always causing trouble."

Tony put his hand on your and took a breath before looking up at you again, "Have you been dating Wanda?"

"Dad, I-", you didn't have to finish your sentence for Tony to know they were all true by the flash of panic on your face.

"So it is?" Tony sighed, and gave you a look he used to give you when he caught you playing in the lab when you were younger, "you shouldn't be dating her."

As afraid as you were for him to find out, you were angered at his blatant disapproval, "Excuse me? I'm a grown adult, am I not allowed to date without your permission now?"

"No (Y/N), please understand, it'll put you in even more danger, along with the rest of us, please just listen to me-" 

"Understand what? That my dad, after getting him back with the rest of my family, doesn't want me to date the person I love and be happy?" Being the child of Tony Stark and growing up with everyone he knew also meant you got his attitude and temper when someone made you angry.

You tried to pull your hand away, but he held on tighter and spoke quietly, keeping his eyes trained on you, "Trust me when I say it's for the best...I know the others say that having a family is more of a strength than a weakness, but they didn't see everyone die like I did during Ultron, they don't know that reality of despair where you came from. I'm so afraid for Pepper, for you, for Wanda, and all the others. I'm so afraid that one day, there's going to be a baddie strong enough to make those things a reality."

"I know dad, but I'm here to help fight if anything like that ever comes along, I'm here." His confession resonated with you, but you couldn't accept not being happy just for that. "Love is what makes us strong isn't it?"

"It's also something they can use against us", Tony lowered his head and avoided your eyes, "I don't think I could live if I knew that someone used our love for you against us, if they knew just how important you are to all of us, Wanda and me especially, I don't think there's coming back for any of us if we lose you."

You thought back to the conversation with your dad as you made your way to your room in the Compound, ignoring the notifications on your phone causing it to vibrate nonstop in your pocket and the yells of greeting when any of the others noticed you. 

Honestly speaking, you weren't really sure what you were saying, everything seemed so unreal as you focused on some spot on the floor while talking to Wanda, but when you finished, she slapped you and the stinging sensation on your cheek brought you back to reality.

"What happened to us being together no matter what? No matter the challenges? For forever?" Even though your walls were soundproof to some extent, Wanda's hurt voice was getting increasingly louder, "you're just like your father, you never really cared."

The venom in her voice as she spoke the last sentence seemed too aimed at Tony as well for you to keep silent at her allegations. You of all people knew he cared so much about everyone, no matter the disagreements and fighting, he cared so much. "Is that supposed to be an insult, Wanda? My dad, with or without the suit is a hero, he's willing to sacrifice everything he knows for all of us, he always has been. And no matter what blame any of you put on him, he keeps on this persona of not caring to try and protect us, that's all he's ever done."

"Seems like I know the real reason we're breaking up now, hmm?" You locked eyes with her to see if you could reason with her, but she closed herself off and was cold.

You wanted to admit that you hated this, that you never wanted to hurt her, but if a heartbreak now meant lives saved in the future, you could live with the guilt and pain you felt now. "I understand if you hate me now, but it is for the best..."

Wanda gave you one last look before turning around to walk out, "you don't get to tell me what's best for me."

Tony was right, love is a horrible weakness -

As much as you wanted to run after her and tell her that everything would be okay, you also knew that the pain of a breakup is nothing in comparison to the pain of losing all of your loved ones because the enemy knew it was a weakness.

You would rather relive this pain for the rest of your life if it meant the love you had for her would never be turned into a weakness on the battlefield.


End file.
